


streetlight

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Established Relationship, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Rain, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “We have a problem,” Bokuto announced as he hung up his phone. Akaashi looked at him.“What is it?”“You know the restaurant that we were going to tonight?”“Please don’t tell me they’ve cancelled our reservation.”Bokuto was silent.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	streetlight

**Author's Note:**

> writing bkak for valentine's ofc :)

“We have a problem,” Bokuto announced as he hung up his phone. Akaashi looked at him.

“What is it?”

“You know the restaurant that we were going to tonight?”

“Please don’t tell me they’ve cancelled our reservation.”

Bokuto was silent.

“Shit.”

“Keiji, it’s Valentine’s Day. They’re probably really busy, and they made a mistake.”

“I know, I know. It’s just disheartening.”

“They gave me a coupon code for free drinks if we ever go another time!”

Akaashi snorted.  
“That’s unlikely.” He pinched his forehead. “Tonight was supposed to be special for us. Is there anywhere else we can go?”

Twenty minutes and eighteen calls to various restaurants later, Akaashi sighed in defeat.Across the room, Bokuto was still on the phone, doing everything he could to persuade the other person to fit them in.

“I’m a professional volleyball player!” Bokuto said. “I’m probably your child’s favourite! And I can give you my autograph for free.”

“Kou-” Akaashi started.

“What do you mean I’m not their favourite? I’m the best! Do they prefer Sakusa? ‘Cause I could probably get his autograph instead, if you want.”

The person said something and Bokuto promptly hung up, holding his phone in disgust.  
“They said their favourite player was Ushiwaka.”

“Oh.”

“They have horrible taste, right?”

“Horrible taste. Scandalous taste. They should be ashamed of themselves.”

Bokuto nodded, before deflating slightly.  
“But we still have nowhere to go tonight.”

“It’s fine. We can stay home.”

Bokuto flopped onto the sofa next to Akaashi and pulled his knees to his chest.  
“That’s not special enough! We’ve got to do something memorable.”

“Anything with you is memorable.”

“Keiji,” Bokuto whined. “You know what I mean.”

“I’m serious. We could spend tonight staring at the ceiling and I'd be grateful for the fact that you’re by my side.”

Bokuto stretched out his hand to meet Akaashi’s, clasping it tight.  
“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I love you. And that’s why tonight, we’re going to make the best memories.”

“What do you have in mind?”

He furrowed his brow, pursed his lips, and akaashi could tell that he was thinking hard. After some quiet moments of deliberation, Bokuto smiled.  
“I may have an idea.”

“What is it?”

“We can go on a walk.”

“A walk?”

“Yeah! a walk. Just you and me. Because that’s all that matters.”

They walked in step with their hands curled around each other, lingering just long enough to provide assurance that they were still there, that they were not alone. The air surrounding them was quiet, peppered only by the occasional far-off car horn or the soft cry of a bird. It was a peaceful evening, free from stress or worry or anything as inconsequential as that. Just like Bokuto said, it was them, and only them.

“Where are we going?” Akaashi spoke after five minutes of letting Bokuto lead him through the streets surrounding their home. He would have been content to follow Bokuto blindly, but idle curiosity got the better of him.

“Nowhere.”

“What?”

“Our ultimate destination is death.”

Akaashi wrinkled his nose.  
“That sounds like something Kuroo would say.”

“It is! It’s what he says every time i’m in the car with him.”

“That’s suspicious. but-” Akaashi stopped walking and Bokuto stopped with him. “Where are we going tonight?”

“I didn't really think this far ahead,” Bokuto admitted. “I just wanted to walk with you. And maybe we’d end up somewhere special.”

“You could have chosen a better night.” Akaashi looked up, distracted by a drop of water falling onto his hand. “It’s starting to rain.”

“Even better!” Bokuto readjusted his grip on Akaashi’s hand and lifted his arm up, pulling him further along the sidewalk with newfound vigour. “Come on. We can run in the rain.”

“Why?” 

Bokuto didn’t answer. He skipped along the street, spinning around in carefree circles and sticking his tongue out to catch the falling water. It was a bizarre sight, a fully grown man twirling around with the widest smile on his face, and Akaashi found himself laughing.

“Keiji! Come on!”

Akaashi gave in and ran to catch up with Bokuto, who had stopped until a streetlight and was laughing with his head tilted upwards. His hair was wet and hung downwards, small locks plastered to his forehead in messy curls. Under the light, his face shone.

“You’re beautiful,” Akaashi whispered.

“What did you say?”

“You’re beautiful,” Akaashi repeated, his voice gaining both confidence and volume. “You’re beautiful.”

“We’re beautiful.” Bokuto laughed and grabbed Akaashi’s hands. “Keiji?”

“Yes?”

“Let’s dance in the rain.”

They danced under the moonlight, shoes gliding over puddles while the rain poured down on them. Under normal circumstances, Akaashi would have been wishing he had brought an umbrella, but all he could think about right now was the love of his life in front of him, arms around him, and hands behind him; everywhere. Their love was everywhere. Their feet instinctively moved in sync as if they were connected, and maybe they were. Maybe Bokuto’s feet were meant for Akaashi’s feet in the same way that Bokuto’s hands were meant for Akaashi’s hands and Bokuto’s heart was meant for Akaashi’s heart

They were made for each other.

They danced the same dance they always danced, like it was an unspoken language that only they were fluent in. When it was over, Akaashi leaned against Bokuto, slightly out of breath but so full of love.

“Hey, Kou? Isn’t it weird?”

“Isn’t what weird?”

“It’s raining. It’s dark. And you and I are dressed formally, dancing in the middle of the road. And it’s Valentine’s Day.”

“It’s not weird,” Bokuto said simply. “Not if it’s you. Not if it’s us.”

“Us,” Akaashi echoed. “I like it when you say that word.”

Bokuto gave a warm laugh.  
“It’s always been us.” Where they were dancing, he dipped Akaashi and brought him up again. “And it’s always gonna be us.” He brushed his lips against Akaashi’s face, giggling softly.

“People are watching!” Akaashi protested, but didn’t resist.

“I don’t care about them! I only care about you.”

“I-” Akaashi stopped, started, and stopped again. “I don’t have anything as good as that to say in return.”

“You don’t have to say anything. I know what you mean.” Bokuto grinned as he spoke. “However-”

“However?”

“We could kiss properly? I think that would be cool.”

Akaashi took Bokuto’s face into his hands, his palms softly holding Bokuto's chin.  
“Of course, Kou.”

And under the glow of the stars, the moon, and the streetlight, Bokuto kissed Akaashi, firmly enough to cement the love between them, and warmly enough to make the world around them melt away.

**Author's Note:**

> the end! comments and kudos appreciated


End file.
